


week 5

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TRENCH [5]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Gen, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: work 5 of the TRENCH series





	week 5

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since i added to this series :')

Week 5

When I come to, I don’t remember how I came to be lying by a stream of water. I stand slowly, taking in my surroundings. They don’t seem familiar, nor do they seem dead like Dema. Dema was dead and grey. This place is a valley, with lush green moss and rocks. A stream runs between mountains. I’m cornered again, ironically, yet I feel free. I begin to move again. I can’t stay here. Nico will find me.

As I move, I check my surroundings to be sure I’m not being followed.

I walk for hours, and I can’t help but feel startled when I notice people standing at the top of the mountain closest to me. Their faces are covered with hoods and bandannas. I stop for a moment and take them in.

Then I keep walking, under the watchful eye of these people.

Then I hear the splashing sounds in the stream, the horse’s hoofs hitting the water. I turn and I see him, riding towards me.

I cannot move.

Fear rushes through me, and all I can do is wait as Nico approaches me.

I close my eyes, waiting. He's come to take me back to Dema, a dead city full of mindless zombies.

And I follow, knowing that if I don’t go, he will kill me. I follow, mindlessly.

The watchers stare down, seemingly understanding my struggles. They litter us in yellow rose petals, a sign of hope. A sign of freedom. I am not a pawn in their game of control. I am not a mindless zombie. I turn, and I run. I run, Nico following. I run, faster, towards freedom. Faster.

Faster, until I fall, losing consciousness as my head slams into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty trashy i know  
keep in mind i wrote this nearly a year ago before i knew what angst actually was


End file.
